


Lolita Witch

by vinnyoncrack



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dirty Talk, Kinks, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Weakness, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: He has the grace of a nymphet and the magic of a witch. He's a Lolita witch, luring in the living dead.





	

It seems odd but that's because it is. Thomas is a minor with a major problem. He was born with magic and has a habit of Loving on Older weak men. 

He uses that to lure them in. Whether straight or not he'll find a way. He's a witch. 

He was done using the other man and was on hunt for someone new. So he went to a gay strip club.

There he used to persuasion spell and the blinding one. 

''Loving is strange but once in it you'll change.'' And he used, ''Cannot see. cannot believe.'' 

In he went in all black with black platform boots. He twirled as he was in. Only weak men can see him and he can only see them. That's what he wanted the weak and the men. 

It was not because he's a bad person. It's just because he's bored. 

In he went and he saw a blonde young boy but according to his magic he was thirty two, he looked young.

Thomas smiled and wiggled a bit. ''Hello.'' He said sweetly. The man was still sober with the drink he sipped as he looked at Thomas. The blonde man bit his lip and gave Thomas a sexy glare.

''Names Newt pretty thing.'' 

Thomas batted his eyelashes and smiled. 

''And I'm yours.''


End file.
